poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Stunt Show/At the Subcraft/Pharaoh arrives
This is how we come to the Stunt Show, to the Subcraft and Pharaoh arrives goes in Glyph Hanger. we see the resemblance of Ancient Egypt. Then the Pharaoh actor approaches his staff Pharaoh actor: At last, the Staff of Power will be mine. his staff Now, no one can stop me from conquering Egypt. grins Adam: Stop right there! with the Guardians of Egypt You're not taking that anywhere. Drop it! Pharaoh actor: Never! Adam and the Egyptian Guardians attempts to take the Staff from him Guardians of Egypt distract him. Adam gets the staff and begins turning the Pharaoh to dust Pharaoh actor: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' glitter appears as Adam puts the staff down Adam: The Staff is safe. Pharaoh actor smiles as the audience cheers watches from the Periscope of the Subcraft the Subcraft Elgar: Come here. You're a little smudged. Porto's windshield Alter: Well, Bittern, I hope you're happy here. Barkis Bittern: Alter, my friend, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating? Hm? Alter: Listen, traitor, I wasted a century in therapy after you snatched my bride away. The way I see it, ''you ''owe me. Divatox: Ancient Egypt! D'oh, why must I be reminded? Cozy Glow: She has a phobia about pyramids? Porto: You ''could ''say that. Her first failed engagement was to a creature called Pharaoh. Like Maligore, he, too, left her at the altar. Alter: Black Manta! Black Manta: Yes, Alter? Alter: Call that rat, Pharaoh! He still owes my mom once, and it's time to collect. First, I'll use him ''and ''Bittern to destroy the heroes, the Justice League and the Turbo Rangers, and then I'll snatch him like he snatched my bride and my mom will throw him in a trash heap like he did to her 1,000 years ago. Divatox: sighs There's just something to said for revenge, no matter how impoloitcally incorrect. the "Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Turbo" intro begins then see the Subcraft. Then it cuts inside Divatox: Pharaoh! What a surprise. Pharaoh: I'm sitting down and having a meal of beetle scams and monkey brains, and the next thing I know, I'm being taken prisoner on this floating garbage can. Alter: Listen, lover boy, my mother wasted a century in therapy after you dumped her. The way I see it, ''you ''owe her. Barkis Bittern: What is it that you request? Hm? Divatox: Bittern a new detonator All you have to do is take this detonator to the Angel Grove Stunt Show, and make sure the Rangers and their allies don't find it. Barkis Bittern: The Turbo Rangers, the Justice League and the heroes? Divatox: Ugh, who else? Pharaoh: But you can never beat them. Alter: Oh, save the editorial. Just do as we tell you, or we'll never send you home. Pharaoh: Oh, alright. I've got a Staff and I'm not afraid to use it. with Bittern Black Manta: Even if the heroes, the Justice League and the Rangers destroy them, they'll never get to the detonator on time. Alter: It matters not. By sundown, the Amusement Park will be a giant crater and children everywhere will weep with anguish. Divatox: Ooh. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga